Dawn By Eye
by coolcake05
Summary: After an brutal military assault on the axiom, WALL-E and EVE's life take an turn for the worst when they find themselves in struggling battle against an high tech dictator once known as the courier. As they both struggle to survive, WALL-E and EVE get involved in an brutal war between the Lyon's brotherhood and the Commonwealth. An war that will decide the fate of the world.
1. Chapter 1

'' Rise and shine, EVE! ''

EVE wakes up only to find that she can't move her body nor scream. It didn't take long for her blurred visor to tell her that she was surrounded. Soldiers? Guns? Hostile robots? What the hell was going on?

An paralyzing fear started to take over EVE as the red beam of bad memories made sure that she couldn't do anything.

'' WALL-E! '' She wanted to scream but her voice denied her desperate needs.

Shock came in her eyes when she found herself face to face with an skinny individual. He was around the age ofe blackish hair,mustache, and short beard revealed his age. His black, fancy robes brought an feeling of darkness to EVE.

'' I've heard a lot about you, EVE. How you saved that little shit from dying. WALL-E is his name am I correct? ''

EVE's flashing eyes gave an expression of despise.

'' You know, I've been in an situation like this. Me getting shot over an stupid package! '' The individual laughed sadistically. '' An stupid package that gave me all this power and control! ''

EVE started to shake in fear as the individual produced an gun from his robes.

'' You can call me the courier. It wouldn't matter if I gave you my full name. You'd be too dead to remember it. ''

'' EVA! '' An voice echoed in the distance. It was WALL-E'S. '' Leave my WALL-E alone! '' She wanted to scream but yet again, her voice wouldn't respond.

'' Looks like prince charming has come to save the day! '' The courier sadistically joked.

EVE's eyes filled with shock as she heard echoes of gunfire. '' NO! '' She cried in her mind.

The courier aimed his gun at EVE's visor. '' You know, life is an game. An game that an wise man told me that was rigged from the start.''

Feeling nothing but pain and death, EVE's visor blackened as she heard nothing but an loud bang.

ACT 1 Friendship is Destructive.

12 HOURS AGO.

'' Captain. ''

Mccrea forced his eyes to open and found himself in the face of auto. It has been two weeks since Auto tried to jeopardize the axiom. Luckily, Mccrea was able to reprogram Auto, through WALL-E and EVE still felt suspicious around him.

Auto shook his wheel shaped body as he waited Mccrea to wake up. '' What's the situation, Auto? ''

'' We have detected zero levels of radiation in the city of BGL. ''

'' That's good. I'll send EVE and WALL-E to go gather up some supplies. ''

'' There's also another matter, captain. ''

'' What is it? '' Mccrea asked in concern.

'' It appears that our computers are starting to malfunction. ''

'' It's no surprise, '' Mccrea said as he got up and poured himself some coffee. '' This ship has been running for over 200 hundred years. I'll send someone to fix them this afternoon. ''

'' What is the progress of the repopulation project? '' Auto asked in curiosity.

'' It's going good. We managed to make an couple of camps. All of us lost an good amount of weight over the past two weeks. ''

'' That's good, captain. ''

Mccrea nodded. '' Well, I might as well start annoucements. Today not going to be easy. ''

'' It's been good seeing you, captain. '' Auto went into an dormant state as the captain stood there, watching over the glamorous buildings of the axiom.

10 hours.

It was another damp day for WALL-E's garage. He woke up to the gleaming sunlight coming from the large hole in his ceiling.

He wasn't the first to be up since EVE was nowhere to be found. He charged himself up and rolled to the nearby shelf to give his pet roach, Hal , an treat.

Hal, thankful for his treat, slithered through WALL-E's body causing him to giggle.

Then unexpectedly, the doors of the garage opened. WALL-E drove up in excitement when EVE showed herself.

'' Eva! '' WALL-E said happily.

'' WALL-E! '' EVE excitedly said as she hugged WALL-E and gave him an spark kiss.

After several minutes of excited romance, EVE finally let go of WALL-E and sat him on his rusted treads.

'' Meet Captain. '' EVE said.

'' When? '' WALL-E struggled to ask.

'' Now, '' EVE responded.

They held each others hand as they left WALL-E's garage and disappeared into the rising sun.


	2. Chapter 2

The outskirts of The City of BNL was as damp as it could ever be. The skyscrapers were as dead as an rat. The abandoned construction sites gave nothing but an depressing feel to WALL-E, and somehow this is fascinating to Mccrea and the others.

The huge starliner space shp known as the Axiom was glowing as it always did. As much as Wall-e and Eve loved the high tech beautifulness of the Axiom, they preferred to sleep outside in Wall-e's old garage.

'' Love Eva! '' Wall-e said in an sweet, soothing tone.

Eve gave Wall-e another spark kiss. '' Love Wall-e! '' She happily responded.

After an long walk of interesting sights and beautiful weather, they made it to the Axiom. Eve gave out an sigh as the doors closed behind her. She really got tired of being in the Axiom everday for several hours.

Walking through several corridors, Wall-e and Eve caught the sight of pretty much everything that made the axiom so amazing. The fancy pools, the glamorous buildings, and basically everything else made the axiom feel alive.

They passed by several humans as they scooted in their cozy, hovering chairs. EVE Probe units armed with 10mm submachine guns guarded the elevator of the captain's quarters.

The newfound weapons that the EVE probes used. It was revealed 5 days ago that the Axiom had an secret armory full of unused weapons. Wall-e and Eve also scavenged an old military base that had enough weaponary to take over an fortress.

Eve was never crazy about weapons, but she wouldn't hesitate to use her laser cannon along with her hidden 10mm pistol if anybody threatened her beloved Wall-e.

The EVE probes gave an nod of welcome as Wall-e and Eve entered the nerve wrecking elevator.

As the doors closed and the elevator started to ascend, Wall-e and Eve both glanced at each other with happy eyes.

Eve remembered about what she learned about Earth's past. The great nuclear war between America and China. The underground vaults built by an company called Vault Tec. The history behind the Axiom and the uprising and downfall of BNL.

All of those things took an interest in Eve. She told Wall-e everything that she learned except for the nuclear holocaust. Her and Mccrea both agreed that Wall-e is better off not knowing about mankind's horrible end. It was traumatizing enough that Wall-e was alone for over 214 years.

As the elevator doors opened, Mccrea greeted the robotic couple in his hovering chair. '' Wall-e! Eve! It's good to see you two! '' Mccrea excitedly greeted.

Wall-e happily shook Mccrea's hand. '' Hi! ' He said in an adorable tone.

Eve happily did the same. '' Well, I'm sending you both to scavenge again. Don't take too long. Both of you know that we have an very important meeting at the axiom in an couple of hours. '' Mccrea addressed.

Eve and Wall-e nodded in agreement.

'' Well, good luck you two! I know i've been working you two to death lately, but once we get mankind back on it's feet, this place will shine like the axiom! ''

Mccrea gave an inspirational salute as the robotic couple returned to the elevator.

9 HOURS

Wall-e and Eve were greeted by an excited MO as they left the equipment room. Eve forced Wall-e to pack himself an pipboy 3000 with the map of the whole city along with the location of the axiom, downloaded. It was to big for him to fit on his wrist so he stored it his little backpack.

They were greeted by an excited MO. '' Wall-e! '' MO excitedly greeted. His small body scooted in front of Wall-e's treads. Just like always, MO attemped to clean Wall-e with his inbuilt scrub brushes.

Wall-e giggled by the irriration of MO's brush. Eve giggled in glee as she watched Wall-e's hilarious reaction to MO's brush.

After an few minutes, MO finally stopped and left. Wall-e and Eve embarked on their epic adventure as the doors of the Axiom shut behind them as they disappeared into the wonderous earth.

6 HOURS

The sun disappeared behind the polluted clouds. Wall-e and Eve sat romantically on top of one of the dying skyscrapers.

'' Beautiful! '' Eve exlcaimed.

'' Uh-huh! '' Wall-e agreed.

They were 3 hours away from the Axiom. They wanted to enjoy the romantic feel of the city of BNL before they returned home.

Hugging each other close. Eve gave another spark kiss to Wall-e. He dozed off into wonderland as Eve's comfort relaxed his soul.

It was truly an beautiful day for the two of them. '' Love you! '' Wall-e said in an adorable expression.

Then unexpectedly, Eve picked up Wall-e and flew to the distant air. Wall-e and Eve both giggled in glamorous joy as the soothing wind pierced through their souls.

Wall-e always loved the feel of flying. It brought an soothing feel in his robotic body. Laughing and dancing like an happy little star, Wall-e and Eve wished that they could get more time like this.

Their romantic moment was interrupted when loud, propelling sounds echoed through the city. Eve quickly flew with Wall-e in her hands to the nearest skyscraper.

Eve took an glance through the shattered window and saw dozens of helicopter shaped vehicles propelling in the axiom's direction.

Eve scanned one of the mysterious propellors. Vertbird was it's name. Eve was certain now that this desolate planet wasn't as empty as they thought.


	3. Chapter 3

3 HOURS

'' Attention good humans and machines of the Axiom! '' Mccrea's voice plagued the whole ship as he shouted into his speaker.

'' I have an very important annoucement today! '' All humans and machines stared at the gigantic screens and speakers shattered throughout the axiom.

'' It seems that we are having some trouble with our computers. Don't worry, we sent an couple of repair bots to fix the problem. ''

Everybody both looked in shock and concern.

'' Now time for the good news! We are celebrating the landing of the axiom today so everybody be at the axiom in 2 hours or you'll miss the fun! ''

Mccrea turned off his speaker as he ended annoucements. '' Wall-e and Eve are sure going to be late. ''

'' They're probably still in the city, captain. ''

'' Yeah, you're probably right. You know how they both get when it comes to crowded events.''

'' I can't blame them for being claustrophobic, captain. ''

Mccrea took an sip of his flaming coffee when his computer starting flashing in an wierd , reddish screen.

'' What is this? '' Mccrea said frustratedly as he tried to make the computer respond. He depressed every button but the screen still stayed the same.

'' What's going on, auto? '' Mccrea frustatedly asked.

'' I don't know captain. I can't access any of the ship's system. ''

Mccrea looked down to see the whole crowd panicking as their hover chairs refused to work.

'' Everybody calm down! Everything is going to be- ''

The power suddenly went out as the ship shook to an loud explosive thud. Then the distant sound of gunfire and lasers brought an chilling fear down everyone's spine. The axiom was under attack.

The corridors were suddenly infested by endless waves of power armored soldiers. Squads of EVE Probes tried to defend their position, but the hail of gunfire and lasers ensured their end.

Dozens of security bots and securitrons breached through the ruined entrance of the axiom.

The crowd of civilians could do nothing but watch hacked footage of their beloved machines getting shot to death.

More death and destruction insued. Rooms and halls were covered with bodies of soldiers and EVE Probes.

Bullets and lasers continued to spit through the struggling defense of The EVE Probes. Captain Mccrea just sat there, hoping that Wall-e and Eve was okay.

He closed his eyes in dismay as the elevator doors exploded and an muzzle of an rifle rested on his head.

The crowd gasped in horror as the automatic chatter of an assault rifle fullfilled the captain's quarters with tears.

Wall-e and Eve rushed towards their beloved home as loud explosive thuds brought an fear of death and chaos. Eve gave an shocking gasp as she saw fire and smoke coming out of the axiom. Her eyes gave an traumatized shock as she saw squads of vertbirds spitting bullets through the axiom's windows.

Screams of hellish death made her want to sob. '' Eva! '' Wall-e tried to cheer eve up, sadly unaware of what's going on right now.

'' Wall-e! '' Eve sadly said while giving him an warming hug.

'' Freeze! '' As soon as she heard that threatening voice, Eve quickly ascended into the air with Wall-e in her hands. Bullets wizzed by her speeding body as she desperately tried to get away with her beloved Wall-e.

Pain and agony brought an feeling of death to Eve as one of the bullets managed to hit her. She desperately managed to get Wall-e behind an huge rock for cover before her flying systems gave up on her.

'' EVA! '' Wall-e screamed as he sadly noticed Eve's wound.

'' Go Wall-e! '' Eve demanded.

'' No! '' Wall-e hesitated. He started sobbing in great depression. Eve wanted to do the same but she knew that she had to stay strong for him.

Knowing that this will sadly be their last moment, Eve gave an heartwarming spark kiss to Wall-e. '' I love you! '' She managed to say sadly.

'' Love Eve! '' Wall-e sadly said. He didn't want Eve to leave him. He just prayed that they'd see each other someday.

With her laser cannon and 10mm pistol ready, Eve managed to force herself to fly. Wall-e curled up in an box and starting shedding invisible tears of sadness.

Eve felt like passing out as the pain brought an loss of hope to her. Hopelessly ambushing an large group of large soldiers, Eve widly fired her weapons at the armed men, taking several of them out before another bullet sent her flying to the ground.

This time, Eve couldn't get up nor could she say anything. Her visor blackened as she fell asleep to the urges of unexpected darkness.

'' Rise and shine, Eve! '' The dark, dampening voice brought her back to life.

0 HOURS

'' EVA! '' He cried. He desperatly scanned the environment for any signs of Eve. He looked and looked but he couldn't find her.

After minutes of desperate looking, Wall-e still couldn't find her. He yet again curled up in an small box and started sobbing over his beloved Eve. Wall-e felt like he couldn't move on without her. He just wanted the warmth of Eve's presence right now.

He flinched when an laser spat near his treads. Wall-e slightly looked up to see that the soldiers have finally found him. The same soldiers that attacked the Axiom.

They all had weapons pointed at him. Wall-e didn't hesitate to believe the fact that he might die right now. That he might forever leave Eve in an life of emotionail pain. Wall-e just wanted to cry about the whole thing.

Wall-e shuttered his eyes, waiting for everything to be all over. Then loud gunshots and the thump of something collasping brought back his senses.

The soldiers that were holding him were all dead. Blood started to spread between Wall-e's treads.

Then out of the fog, Wall-e was greeted by an black skinned individual with fancy blue-like robes that had an symbol that represented the brotherhood of steel.

'' Come with us. '' Said the mysterious individual.


	4. Chapter 4

'' AHHHHHH! '' She screamed at the unfamiliar ceiling. She was shaking like an earthquake. An terrified Eve froze when she heard an rough, distant voice.

'' It's alright, you're safe now. '' Eve calmed and looked find herself lying in an old , rusted bed with an mysterious looking human with the dead, rotten skin of an zombie sitting next to her.

Max was the nametag of his dirty uniform. '' You've been out for an awhile. I was about to tell Cass that you wasn't going to make it. ''

Eve gave him an expression of suspicion. '' I'm sorry to get ahead of myself. My name is Raul Tejada. '' He introduced himself.

'' Eve! '' She struggled to say her own name.

Raul gave an friendly smile. Eve looked around her surrounding. The damp ruined building wasn't anything special to Eve, it was actually quite depressing.

Then she remembered about Wall-e, the axiom, everything that happened. '' WALL-E! '' She suddenly screamed.

Forcing her body to move, she shoved Raul out of the way and hovered out of the ruined builiding. She was both curious and fearful when she realised she wasn't in the city of BNL anymore. The unfamiliar skyscrapers and sign that said hopeville made Eve sadly predict that the whole earth was like this.

'' You're awake! '' Eve turned around to find herself being glanced at by an group of individuals with mysterious armor. The gas mask helmets gave an threatening look. The long coats and military khakis alerted Eve that this wasn't some kind of settlement.

'' Those people are what we like to call the desert rangers. They were once the NCR's most elite force. '' Raul somehow read Eve's mind as he appeared out of nowhere.

'' NCR? ''

'' The New California Republic! '' The female ranger in the lead spoke as she took off her helmet. Her glazing red hair matched her serious personality. '' Names Cass. '' She greeted in her optimistic tone.

'' Eve! ''

'' Well, it's nice to meet you Eve! '' Cass responded.

'' Directive? '' She asked.

'' I make sure that our boys here are kicking. Ulysses is the one who calls the shots. You can say that he's the leader of this rebellion. ''

'' Rebellion? ''

'' Ulysses will tell you the whole sad story once you meet him. His philosophy may be out of whack sometimes, but Ulysses is the reason why this rebellion still shines. ''

'' Meet? ''

'' I'm supposed to escort you to him. Apparently, he thinks that you know something important. ''

'' Important? ''

'' He's looking for something called an WALL-E- ''

'' WALL-E! '' Eve exticely interrupted. She really wanted to meet Ulysses now. He might know where her beloved Wall-e is.

Cass couldn't help but smile. '' Is Wall-e an friend of yours? ''

Eve happily nodded.

'' Hopefully, he's in an safe place away from that lunatic that calls himself the courier. ''

'' Courier? ''

'' Yes, the courier who helped us win the war against the legion and then betrayed us like rotten dogs with that robot army of his. ''

Eve remembered everything about the courier. Blood started to boil down her body as she remembered how the courier took her beloved home. How he left her for dead. She will never forgive the courier for everything he's done.

'' Like i said, Ulysses will tell you the whole sad story. '' Said Cass as she popped herself an bottle of whiskey.

They kept walking through ruined streets of hopeville and passed the crumbling mountains of the divide. Eve took notice of the skinny civilians , masked rangers , and soldiers that colonized both the ruined city of hopeville and the divide.

Eve had just got done telling Cass about her adventures with Wall-e. Though her lack of speech was hard to make out, Cass managed to enjoy Eve's incredible backstory.

'' Sounds like you and ED-E have a lot in common! ''

'' ED-E? ''

'' Our pet eyebot. You know, those hovering surveillance robots that you always see in the capital wasteland. '' Cass explained.

'' Capital? ''

'' The capital wasteland used to be an place called Washington D.C. Been there actually. Never been the type for political history. ''

Eve gave an nod of understandment. There was so much on this world to see. So much to do. So many places to start an new adventure. If only if earth was an safer place.

'' This is the temple of Ulysses. '' Cass said. '' Don't ask me why they call this rusted dump an temple.''

Eve looked at the damp large metal doors of the bunker in an interesting expression.

'' We shouldn't keep the wise one waiting. '' Cass said sarcastically.

As Cass depressed the button panel, the huge metal doors automatically opened like an can.

Eve could see what Cass ment by '' rusted dump '' when they walked into the damp metallic bunker. This place looks more like an military base than an actual temple. Armed guards gave an nod of respect to Cass as she and Eve survived the depressing atmosphere and made it to what looked like an elevator.

Eve returned to her nerve wrecking memories of the Axiom. It was one the few things about the Axiom that she hated.

'' Not the type for elevators, huh? '' Cass could tell Eve's hate for elevators by the annoyed expression that she made with her shining blue eyes.

Several wrecking minutes have passed. Eve wanted to let out an sign of relaxation when the doors opened and the bumpy feeling of the elevator disappeared.

Eve looked around the atonishing room. Nuclear warheads and the old world flag(AKA The United States) hanging in front of the north warhead.

Eve knew a lot about the united states. The revolutionary war, the presidents, the old world flag. This is the first time she ever saw the flag of infamous stars and red stripes in person.

'' Wow! '' She gasped in atoshinment. Her eyes her too focused on the amazing flag to see the masked individual standing in front of it.

'' Old world flag. The flag that i tried to restore in the golden days of the Mojave. The flag that represented an mistake that i almost made. An mistake that rewrote the tears of history. '' The deep, damp voice came from the masked stranger.

Eve glanced at the mysterious man with an duster bearing the symbol of the old world flag. His breathing mask hid his mouth of many words but his cunning eyes remained visible. his long curled hair was different than any hairstyle Eve saw at the Axiom.

'' Eve, survivor of the vessol that came from the sky. Your friend is more than just somebody who expereinced the dark days of the old. Your friend is somebody who knows something that the courier wants for his own evolution. ''

'' What you see in the divide is the remnants of New Vegas. An once independent faction of survivors who's city suffered the fires of the road. The road of the courier. The soldiers you see here are survivors of the west. The enemy of the once powerful Legion. We are the Rangers of Lost Cause. ''

'' The courier managed to survive the road of the divide. Then he survived the road of the legion and used his own knowledge and power for his own greed. Machines of purpose became his army. The east brotherhood of steel became his slaves. The lands of the once governmental NCR became his throne. The mojave wasteland became another Pittsburgh. ''

'' Do you still want to walk the road Eve? Do you still want to save your friend of both purpose and innocence. Do you want to take the path of The Rangers of Lost Cause? ''

'' Yes. '' Eve nervously said.

The stranger gave an respectful nod to Eve's anwser. '' The road that you are about to walk will be an long one. An rod of both choice and consequence. If your going to walk this road, you'll need to learn how to survive it. Prepare yourself Eve, this is an road that doesn't except second thoughts. ''

Ulysses glanced at the old flag. '' We will speak again, Eve. ''

'' Name? '' Eve quickly asked.

'' Ulysses. '' He responded with words untouched by memories.

Eve utterly confused returned to the rusted elevator with Cass. '' Charming guy, isn't he? '' Cass made another sarcastic joke as the elevator doors slammed like glass.


	5. Chapter 5

He wanted to cry in the inside. He wanted to weep over his long lost Eve. Wall-e, the saddened robot finally made it to Washington D.C but nothing felt amazing about it without Eve. He felt like he was already dead on the inside. He didn't know if he wanted to move on anymore.

Sitting at the stairs of the Lincoln Memorial and glazing at the Washington Monument, Wall-e let his depressing thoughts get to him.

Wall-e really liked the West Brotherhood of Steel. Not just because they saved him from those other brotherhood soldiers that held him at gunpoint during the attack on the axiom, It's because they're very nice and friendly.

Peter Walker, now the elder of the Brotherhood was an mystery to him. All that Wall-e knew about the elder was that he came from an underground vault called Vault 101. Wall-e hadn't seen the elder since yesterday when he saved Wall-e during the axiom's invasion.

'' Come with us. '' He will never forget that mysterious tone.

Sarah Lyons became an quick friend of Wall-e's. She was nice and independant. She told him an little bit about Walker's past. How he saved the Capital Wasteland from the Enclave. His life in vault 101 and his rise as the very powerful leader of the brotherhood.

She also told him the sad part about everything. Oywn Lyons, her father and prevous elder getting assassinated by the commonwealth. Peter's father sacrifising himself to protect the future of the Capital Wasteland. Innocents getting slaughtered by mutated frankinsteinish-humans called super mutants.

Though the capital wasteland along with all of D.C managed to stay strong, it was still haunted by the sad memories of violence and betrayal.

The City of Washington D.C. What used to be the stronghold of the Capital Wasteland's super mutants was now an military operated city controlled by Peter Walker himself.

Crowds of civilians,brotherhood soldiers and robots reminded Wall-e of the Axiom. How amazing life was on the starliner before everything went to hell.

'' Wall-e. '' Wall-e turned around as he heard the voice of Sarah Lyons. Her dirty face and gleaming blond hair made Wall-e confirm that it was her.

'' Peter wants to see you. He says it's very important. ''

Jumping on his treads, Wall-e followed Sarah Lyons until the reached the Citadel.

'' Miss Eve. '' Wall-e saddenly said.

Feeling his pain, Sarah looked at Wall-e like he wasn't being treated fair enough.

Giving him an pat on his head, Wall-e gave an slight happy expression to her comfort.

As the gates of the citadel lifted, Wall-e and Sarah entered the ruins of what was once known as the Pentagon.

The courtyard felt like an military training camp. The soldiers and intiates at the range gave an ballad of gunshots and lasers. Intiates exercising until their muscles gave up like an battery. Paladin Gunny spending everyday of his life yelling at intiates.

'' So this is what we risked our asses for? Unbelievable! ''

Sarah reacted to the harsh voice.

'' Alex Freelancer, of course! '' She angerly thought to herself.

His long rusted hair reach down to the edge of his neck. His deep and poorly brushed beard made Sarah wonder why he's in the brotherhood in the first place. His poorly cleaned power armour was the only brotherhood thing about him.

'' Alex, i order you to return to your quarters! ''

'' Why should i? Especially with that little angel of death walking around! ''

'' Alex- ''

'' He got my brother killed! He was my only family dammit! '' He rudly interrupted.

Wall-e curled up in an box and started to cry in agony.

'' I'm sorry! ''

'' Yeah, that's right! Feel sorry, you little shit! Do me an favor and kill- '' Sarah interrupted by giving Alex an swift punch. Blood dripped from his sore mouth as he recoiled his head and produced an gun from his holster.

Reacting to his attempt, Sarah threw an harsh kick and knocked Alex off of his feet.

'' He'll get us killed! '' He screamed as Paladin Gunny forced him to get up. Alex continued scream and swear until his miserable self was taken outside.

Sarah Lyons kneeled down to comfort Wall-e. He could feel the warmth of her armored hands curl around him. It almost felt like the glamorous hugs that Eve gave him before all of this happened. Hugs that he could drown his sadness in.

'' Shhh, '' She softly muttered to Wall-e. '' It's alright, ''

Maybe he was responsible for the death of Alex's brother. Wall-e didn't want to think about it. He just wanted this to be all over. Heck, he didn't even want to see this through, he just wished that the grim reaper would take what little hope he has inside of his small, robotic body.

After things calmed down a bit, Wall-e and Sarah entered the busy halls of the A ring.

'' We're in the middle of a goddamn war! '' An angered voice echoed from the great hall. '' The commonwealth is making it's move and you worry about protecting an stupid robot? ''

'' The decisions been made, Rothchild! '' Peter Walker angerly stated as he stood from his chair '' Wall-e will be under our protection from now on, ''

'' Sorry about my harsh words, Elder. I just get a little aggravated...WHEN WE WASTE GODDAMN RESOURCES ON AN OUTSIDER LIKE HIM! ''

'' And what about me, Rothchild!? '' Peter argued back. '' Did you waste resources when you agreed with Owyn to accept me!? ''

Offended by his words, Rothchild left with nothing but hatred on his wrinkled face.

'' I'm sorry about that, '' Peter calmly apologized as Wall-e and Sarah entered the great hall.

'' No need to apologize, Elder. '' Sarah happily replied.

'' Hi, '' Wall-e nervously greeted.

'' Hey buddy! '' Peter happily replied back.

Sarah prepared herself an seat. '' I'm guessing that your meeting with Rothchild didn't go to well, ''

Peter slammed his gloved hand on the table. '' Rothchild needs to get his act together! '' Peter complained. '' If he doesn't then I have no other choice but to force him to retire. ''

'' As much as I respect him Elder, I have to agree with you. '' Sarah complicated.

Peter turned to Wall-e with an calmed expression on his face. '' I deeply apologize for this, Wall-e. ''

'' It alright '' Wall-e said with his adorable lack of speech.

'' There has been a lot of bad blood between man and machine for the past several decades. Unfortunately, some of my personal suffered that blood. ''

Wall-e felt an urge of regret and confusion by Peter's words.

'' Wall-e, it's recommended that you stay with us. '' He said without warning.

Wall-e gave an look of confusion trying to decide if this was an gift or burden.

'' The men who invaded your ship are our sworn enemies, The East Brotherhood of Steel. ''

'' The East Brotherhood of Steel know who you are. They know that you developed an mind of your own, and that's why they are after- ''

'' Eve! '' Wall-e interrupted. '' Need to find Eve! ''

Peter gave an depressing expression. '' We'll try our best to friend your friend, Wall-e. ''

Wall-e calmed after hearing those words.

Looking at his watch, Peter realized that he had been in the great hall for way too long.

'' Sarah, why don't you give Wall-e an tour of his new home! '' He attempted to sound happy.

Wall-e and Sarah left Peter to his own thoughts. Peter just sat there, opening an bottle of scotch and letting his memories of war and regret consume him.


End file.
